


sweet as sin

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, but like if there are demons like this there it might be ok, im going to hell, incubus au, just like fantasy au in general?, top!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scriptures always said Lucifer was the prettiest angel. Wonshik supposes it's not too far of a leap to assume he's the prettiest demon, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet as sin

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for general sacrilege, incubus/human sex, tail-fucking, and mild dub-con??
> 
> like consent isn't explicitly given, but rest assured shikkie's into it
> 
>  
> 
> idk man i rly wanted incubus hongbin

Wonshik’s knuckles are turning white from how tightly he’s gripping the rosary. His lips move quickly, constantly, mumbling prayers to any and every God he can think of, desperation driving him to blaspheme at this point. His eyes remain fixed to the iron deadbolt on the door. He’s barricaded himself in, boarded the windows, shoved all his furniture against the door, but he knows his only real line of defense is that iron bolt. The priest says the only thing that can keep demons at bay is pure iron, holy water, and the Lord, Himself. 

Wonshik doesn’t have any holy water, so this will have to work for now. There’s a sound of muffled screams coming from town - Wonshik silently hopes that being a rural farmer will for once work out for him; if the demons are in town, hopefully they’ll stay away from him. His hopes are dashed minutes later when he hears a loud crash and his horses’ terrified whinnies. 

_Fuck,_ is the only thought that goes through his head as he mouths the prayers faster. A thousand Hail Mary’s and Acts of Contrition jumble together from his lips as his gaze practically burns a hole in the deadbolt, his entire soul clinging to the hope that there _isn’t something out there._

But, of course, there is. 

The night goes still and quiet. The sounds from town cease, the horses are long since gone, even Wonshik’s prayers seem not to exist anymore. The bold on the door rattles, Wonshik closes his eyes for the first time in what seems like hours. There’s an awful sound of splintering wood and Wonshik clutches the rosary tighter, pressing it against his lips as they continue to mouth prayers. He’s clinging - he knows - there’s nothing that can save him now, but he continues on anyway. 

Something touches his hand and he freezes. People always talk of being petrified, but Wonshik finally understands what they mean, now. He’s so gripped with fear, he can’t even open his eyes. 

Slowly, his hand his pushed down away from his face by something that feels strangely… _human?_

The shock is enough to pull Wonshik out of his panic-induced reverie. He opens his eyes. There’s… a hand, on his hand. A _human_ hand. Touching him, pushing his hand down away from his face. He traces the hand to a wrist, an arm, slowly trailing his gaze up the form - _human form_ \- until his eyes land on a face. Smiling face. _Familiar_ face. 

“Hongbin?” Wonshik whispers, astonished, barely audible. Hongbin smiles - the dimpled smile that makes all the girls in their village swoon - and nods. 

“It’s Wonshik, right? Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Hongbin’s voice - always deeper than he expects - puts him at ease and he breathes a small sigh of release. 

“I- I think I’m better now. What’s going on? I heard- I heard screaming, and there was fire, and- and-” he swallows thickly, staring wide-eyed at Hongbin, “oh God, how many died?” 

But Hongbin is… _smiling?_ He’s smiling and shaking his head and - Wonshik must have something in his ears, is he _laughing?_

“Wonshik, what are you talking about?” 

“What? But- but the screams, and- and there were- _demons!_ They were _flying_ with wings longer than you or I- Hongbin, you must have… must have seen…” Wonshik trails off as his gaze finally trails away from Hongbin to the door behind him, _destroyed_ , splintered into a million pieces and ripped off the hinges, utterly obliterated except for - _except for the bolt._

Wonshik’s blood ran cold. He couldn’t seem to look away from the broken door, until the pain in his hands hit him and he was forced to look back. Hongbin’s hands were squeezing, tightly, far too tightly. He watched in horror as Hongbin’s hands grew slightly larger, nails elongating into talon-like claw as a strange heat began to emit from his them. Hongbin’s hands, he noticed now, weren’t touching the rosary. 

He looked up in terror to Hongbin’s face. Wonshik found the smile there far less reassuring now that his teeth were sharpened to a point, now that his feline-like eyes seemed to be staring into Wonshik’s soul. 

_Human,_ Wonshik had been relieved to think. Oh how wrong he was. 

The last thing Wonshik registered was the sound like hundreds of porcelain raindrops hitting the wooden floor as his rosary broke apart from how tightly he was clutching it - he think later on the irony of it all - and Hongbin’s low chuckle echoing in his mind as the night faded to nothing. 

☆

Wonshik awakes to a cool breeze blowing across his skin. His _bare_ skin. Where have his clothes gone? And when did he fall asleep? What time is it for that matter, he should be feeding the animals and securing the farm for the night. It’s not until a voice sounds from the other side of the room that he remembers. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Finally.” 

It all rushes back. The screams from the town, the fire, _Hongbin_ , Hongbin in his house, in front of him, calming him down, Hongbin becoming - well, becoming what’s sitting on the edge of his bed right now. Wonshik attempts to sit up, but it seems he’s been tied down, spread eagle, to his bed with rope. (His _good_ rope, at that.) Hongbin, it seems, has discarded his own clothes as well, giving Wonshik a chance to really take in what he looks like, _truly_. He’s strong, Wonshik’s always known that - his toned arms and chest and chiseled features are what cause all the girls in town to swoon over him - but he looks more… toned than he should. Most young men in the area are fit from normal working conditions, but Hongbin looks as if he’s been spending extra time on his physique, far too define than he should be. 

That, however, is the tamest of the observations. On Hongbin’s forehead a pair of small horns have burgeoned, one above each eye, about an inch long and half as much in diameter. From the base of his spine, there now sprouts a snakelike tail, relatively thin around the tip but thickening gradually until it reaches joins his body. Probably the most striking difference, though, is the pair of large black wings folded against his back. They look leathery, like a bat’s, or those of a dragon (though Wonshik’s only ever seen depictions. To see a dragon in real life is nothing short of a miracle). He subconsciously lets out a gasp in awe. 

Hongbin’s chuckling draws him out of his reverie, “Nice, aren’t they?” The wings shuffle, showing off and refolding to a more comfortable position. Hongbin looks proud. “One of the nicer parts of the deal.”

“Deal?” Wonshik manages to choke out, “S-so you weren’t- you weren’t always… like this?” 

Hongbin laughs again, voice dark and smooth like molasses, and leans closer to Wonshik with a grin that can only be described as devilish. “Like what, pet?” He strokes a hand along Wonshik’s jaw, skin unnaturally hot, “A _demon_?” 

Wonshik tenses and gasps, helpless to stop himself. “Are you- are you going to kill me?” 

“Kill you? But why would I do that?” Hongbin’s eyes follow his finger as it continues to slide down Wonshik’s body, down his neck to his collarbone and further down his chest until Wonshik’s abs are tensing at the tickling sensation, “I haven’t even had my fun with you yet.” 

Hongbin’s hand withdraws long enough for him to spit in his palm, then it’s back on Wonshik - this time on his cock. Wonshik didn’t even realize he was _hard_ , but any doubts leave his mind as Hongbin’s warm, partially-slick hand begins to stroke him. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” are the first words out of Wonshik’s mouth, followed quickly by “this- this isn’t right,” and “why me?” 

The last he blurts out without meaning to, though he does mean every bit of it. Why would Hongbin - demon though he may be - choose _him_ , a farmer boy secluded to the outskirts of town, when he could have any one of the women in town? His question does seem to cause Hongbin pause, as he retracts his hand again and shifts to hover over Wonshik. 

“Why you? Is that what you asked?” 

His eyes are piercing, staring _through_ Wonshik into his very being, he feels laid open and bare beneath him in more than one way. Somehow, he works up the courage to nod. 

“Oh, Wonshikkie. Do you really think I’m that blind?” Hongbin’s chuckle is beginning to have a comforting effect on him, as much as he’s heard it. “I’ve always seen the way you look at me. The girls, I’m used to. I’ve always gotten attention from them, and I’ve never minded. But then _you_ come along and turn everything around. You did just as much swooning as the girls, don’t think I never noticed. You were just more subtle.” He grins and leans down closer, “At least, you tried.” 

Wonshik shakes his head, “I don’t understand.”

“I started watching you, paying attention to how you treated me. You always avoided me, but when we did talk, you were as shy as any smitten schoolgirl.” 

“I- I wasn’t. You’re a man, it’s- it’s _wrong_ , a crime against God, the priest says we’re condemned to hell if we give into evil desires like-” 

Wonshik’s cut off by Hongbin’s tongue in his mouth, licking its way into every corner and hotter than fire. 

“Desires like that?”

“Yes,” Wonshik chokes out rather breathlessly. 

“I thought so too, Shik-ah. But then I met Him. There’s a crossroads not too far from here, you know. All you have to do is go at the right time, say the right things, and He comes. People assume the deals He makes are terrible, but believe me.” He dives down to capture Wonshik’s lips in another kiss, “There’s no sweeter taste than sin.”

Any more protests Wonshik may have die on his lips as Hongbin kisses his way down his body, following the path his fingers took earlier. This time, when it’s Hongbin’s lips on his cock instead of his hand, he lets out a scream. Hongbin’s mouth is so hot, liquid fire around him, alternating scraping needle-sharp teeth lightly against the shaft and suckling lightly in a contrast so amazing it should be outlawed. It lasts far shorter than Wonshik desires, the demon pulling off with a wet pop and a cheshire grin. 

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Wonshik’s too overwhelmed to answer with anything more than a whimper, though it seems that’s answer enough as Hongbin continues down and presses his tongue against - 

“ _Wait!!_ ” Wonshik calls out desperately, but - of course - it falls on deaf ears as Hongbin presses his tongue into the most sensitive of areas. Wonshik’s mind screams at him about the filthiness of it all, but it just feels so _good_ he can only writhe against his restraints and moan Hongbin’s name like a wanton whore. 

He supposes idly, at this point he _is_ a wanton whore. Hongbin opens him with his mouth for what feels like ages, and Wonshik is powerless against him. He’s been close to finishing for a while now, teetering on the edge, but never satisfied. He wonders if demons have black magic they can use for this sort of thing. Hongbin almost certainly does, he’s sure. 

Something thicker enters him and he jolts. At first, he assumes it’s Hongbin’s fingers, but then the demon has both hands on his wrists above his head and is kissing him again, the intrusion still working him open. He realizes belatedly, Hongbin pulling away and licking his lips, that it’s his _tail_ inside him, pushing deeper, further, curling in on itself until he’s overcome with the oddest sensation of being _full_ , full to the brim of _Hongbin_. 

He finds himself chanting the demon’s name like a mantra, like a prayer, as he thrusts into him with his tail. Wonshik’s quaint farmhouse is filled with wet noises and breathless moans and dark chuckles as Hongbin seems to find every reaction he can wring from the man extremely amusing. Hongbin’s hands draw away from where they’d been occupying themselves abusing Wonshik’s nipples and his tail slowly - agonizingly so - pulls out of him. Wonshik can’t contain his whimper at the loss. 

Hongbin shushes him soothingly, almost like a mother to a child, and strokes a hand down his face, thumb rubbing his cheekbone fondly. “Don’t worry, pet, There’s more where that came from.”

Oddly, Wonshik is _not_ worried. In fact, he’s rather eager, anticipation surging through him as he feels Hongbin line his own sizeable cock up against his entrance. Even after all the careful preparations - ones that Wonshik wouldn’t really expect from a demon - Hongbin pushing into him feels like he’s being split apart in the best way. He thought Hongbin’s skin and mouth were fire, the demon’s cock inside him feel’s like he’s opened himself up to hell. 

Really, though, he has, hasn’t he? 

Hongbin’s hands find his hips as he begins to rock into him, wings extending as far as they can indoors and flapping lightly to gain leverage. Wonshik is mesmerised by them, by _him_ , by everything. His eyes follow the rippling muscle under skin, body rolling to meet him each time he surges forward. He finds a new word mixed in with his endless utterances of Hongbin’s name after a while. 

“ _Please,_ ” he gasps, not fully sure of what he’s asking for, “Hongbin, _please_.”

The demon nuzzles against his neck, growling into his ear, “What is it, Wonshikkie?” 

Wonshik’s arms pull against the ropes, and he cries out again, “ _please!_ T-touch- ah, w-wanna- wanna touch you-” he breaks off into a sob and tries again, “Wings.”

He feels Hongbin’s teeth drag lightly against his neck before the reply comes, “You’re not going to run off, now, are you?” It’s sarcasm. They both know Wonshik is long past trying to escape him now. 

Hongbin slides his hands up Wonshik’s arms - he doesn’t have to, Wonshik realizes. Just does it to tease - until he reaches the binds. He doesn’t untie them, just slices through them with his nails like they’re butter. Wonshik chokes when he finally wraps his hands around Hongbin’s biceps. He feels like he’s being burned _everywhere_ and it’s the most wonderful sensation he’s ever experienced. It takes a moment of working up the nerve before he finally stretches his arms out to run his fingers along the leathery wings. 

It’s a bit difficult as with the constant jostling of Hongbin fucking him, but he manages to get a good grip on the base of them and shift his position along with the movement and - oh _fuck_ \- Hongbin hits a different part inside of him and he sees stars everywhere. He vaguely registers himself screaming out in pleasure.

Everything is Hongbin at this point. All he feels is Hongbin hot and heavy and huge inside of him, all he hears is Hongbin’s voice growling encouragements and praises low in his ear, all he sees is the dark silhouette of the demon over him, bold and beautiful and so _dangerous_ that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Hongbin is ramming that certain place inside of him with every thrust and he lets loose a howl. 

“Oh, _God_.” 

“That’s right,” he hears breathed low into his ear, hears it all around him, as if Hongbin is permeating his very thoughts. “I’m your _God_. And you, _you_ , my pet. You are _mine_.” 

Hongbin sinks his teeth into Wonshik’s neck with a growl and buries himself deep inside. They finish together, Wonshik crying out Hongbin’s name in his ecstasy. The last thing he hears is His voice chuckling everywhere around him as he loses himself to the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to format on ao3
> 
> @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
